1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing a frozen fried food which has a crunchy coating, shows a crispy and fresh-fried texture not only when fried in oil but also when heated with a microwave oven or an ordinary oven, and maintains said texture for a prolonged period of time after heating, compared with conventional fried foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fried food is generally prepared at home or a restaurant by coating a core material with a powder mainly comprising, for example, wheat flour, further coating the powder-coated material with a batter comprising a mixture of, for example, wheat flour, albumen and water, furthermore coating the same with particles such as bread crumbs or cracker crumbs or a powder such as wheat flour, if necessary, and then frying the same in oil. The fried food thus prepared has an excellent texture and a fine appearance.
On the other hand, a commercially available frozen fried food is prepared by freezing a food material which is coated in the abovementioned manner and optionally fried in oil at a temperature of 170.degree. to 180.degree. C. for 0.5 to 1.0 minute.
This frozen fried food shows an excellent texture immediately after frying. When it is allowed to stand in, for example, a lunchbox after frying, however, the coating would absorb moisture and thus becomes noncrispy and moist.
In addition, when this frozen fried food is not fried in oil but heated in a microwave oven or an ordinary oven, the coating would absorb moisture and thus fail to exhibit crispiness which is observed immediately after frying.